


Filthy Liar

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Seduction, Ikki Is A Gent, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: ‘How about we try living together for a while. How does one month sound? Before that time is up, you’ll be begging for me to sleep with me.’Turns out it wasn’t quite true; it didn’t take a month, but you didn’t have to beg
Relationships: Heroine/Ikki (Amnesia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. The Only Way To Get Rid Of Temptation…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalkyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalkyria/gifts).



> To my friend crossbow,
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Maybe moving in with Ikki was a mistake.

It’s only been two weeks now, but he’s been making good on his promises. While it’s true that he hasn’t tried to force you into his bed, he’s been actively trying to lure you there of your own free will. The constant whispers of affection, the things he tells you he wants to do to you, the places he longs to touch you… pushing him away each night is becoming more and more difficult, to the point you just wish you had the nerve to give into his desires!

Yet every night, you’ve told him no, and he’s been good enough to accept no for an answer without any fuss. A small pout or two maybe, but nothing more. Even seeing how well he takes it makes you want him more, because it’s so clear to you now that you really aren’t just another plaything to him, that every whisper of love is a declaration of truth. He loves you so much he’s willing to completely ignore his own desires to make you feel happy and safe with him. If that isn’t love, then you’re not sure you understand what it is.

Ultimately, it’s your own fears holding you back. Spending the night with Ikki in his bed sounds perfect, but there’s so much to hold you back. What if this all really is just an act? What if he’s only interested in you because you’re a challenge, and he loves a challenge? Even if you get past that, there’s the massive experience gap. You don’t want to know how many women Ikki has had in his bed, but you know that you’ve never had anyone. What if you do something wrong? Will he find your inexperience tiresome? Even if he does love you, would he throw you away if you were of no use to him in bed? Would he take the time to be gentle, or would he just do what he knows he likes and hopes you enjoy it too?

There’s so many things you need to know, but you’ll only find out if you take a leap of faith and let Ikki succeed in his seduction attempt. Can you really take a risk like that? What if it all goes horribly wrong?

The smart thing to do would be to talk to Ikki about these things. He does seem to have a way of putting you totally at ease…  
… you’re not entirely certain that his magical eyes don’t work on you, after all.

Tomorrow night, then. You’ll ask all your questions tomorrow night. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

By the time the sun sets on another day, it’s safe to say you’ve worked yourself up a little.

All day, Ikki has been at the forefront of your mind. No matter the task, your mind found a way to include Ikki into it. Whether it was imagining Ikki sneaking up to embrace you while cooking, or imagining his fingers working your shampoo into a lather, it’s safe to say that he’s been the focal point of your mind today.

From the looks he’s keeps shooting you, you’re sure he knows it.

So when it’s finally time to slip into your pyjamas, sit on your futon, and brush your hair, it doesn’t surprise you at all when Ikki gently pries the hairbrush from your hands, taking over the task without a word.

When he finally does talk, it’s in the low, seductive tone you’ve become accustomed to. ‘I love your hair. It’s always so soft…’ he strokes your head with the back of his hand, and you have to fight a shiver. ‘You’re so beautiful. How did I get so lucky? I still can’t believe that it’s me that gets to brush your hair, gets to touch you, gets to…’ he sweeps your hair to one side, planting a kiss just underneath your ear.

Ikki’s voice is little above a whisper. ‘Your skin here is so soft. I bet it’s soft everywhere else, too. Why don’t you come to bed with me so I can find out?’ You can already feel your legs trembling with want, willing you to go with him. Maybe it’s time…

You close your eyes, trying to focus as Ikki starts to litter your neck with gentle kisses. ‘I want to, I really do, but I…’ Ikki tosses the hairbrush away, before sliding down next to you, and tucking your hair behind your ear to get a better look in your eyes.

Ikki’s smile seems playful, but you can see the serious edge to it. ‘Yeah? You can’t resist me any longer? I’m impressed you’ve held out this far. Why don’t you tell me what’s holding you back? Don’t you want me to see if the rest of you is as breathtaking as your face?’ Trust Ikki to remind you of one more thing to be nervous about…

You shake your head, a blush creeping up your face. ‘It’s not just that. It’s a lot of things. Lots of… I’m sorry.’ This was a mistake. You shouldn’t have opened up the topic. You should have just rejected him as always.

The hand that tucked your hair back moves to cradle your cheek, your eyes falling shut as you appreciate its warmth. ‘It’s okay. It doesn’t have to be tonight. It doesn’t have to be any night. I’ll wait as long as I have to. I just want to make sure that it’s what you really want too, and that you’re not being held back by something. If it helps, I know I’m going to love your body when I finally get my hands on it. How could I not? It’s the body of the woman I love…’ When you finally manage to open your eyes, you find Ikki’s own staring deep into them. They hold such love and trust… okay, you can do this.

Bracing yourself for the worst, you take a leap of faith. ‘What if you don’t love me when it’s over? What if I’m bad at sex? What if you decide to get rid of me after? Everything is so uncertain, and I don’t know what to do. I want to be with you, I really do, but I’m frightened that it’ll be me that messes things up.’ Even more than you just have; he’ll be so upset that you still don’t have total faith in him.

Ikki sighs, and your heart drops into your stomach; here comes the anger you expected.

You have to stop yourself from closing your eyes again as Ikki starts talking. ‘If sex was all I cared about, I would have left by now. That’s not what I want anymore. I’m sick of the endless stream of faces, all the bodies and names merging into one. I want a life with the woman I love. I only want you now, no one else. You’ll see. Sure, I’ve had plenty of girlfriends in the past, but there’s only one I’m going to make my wife someday. That’s why I’ve been happy to wait for you. I know you’re going to be mine for the rest of our lives, so I don’t need to rush. One day, you’ll sleep in my bed with me, but for now, if this is all I get, I’ll take it.

‘Although, when I finally do get my hands on you, I’m going to make up for lost time. Every day you keep me waiting is another minute I’ll make you squirm under my tongue, and trust me when I say I’ve been keeping count.’ You rub your legs together involuntarily, Ilki’s threat is far more appealing than it has any right to be. Maybe…

The words come out before you can stop them. ‘What if I wanted to do that tonight? Just that? Would that be…?’ He won’t go for that. Why would he? That’s not what he wants. Not even a little…

Ikki grins wildly, the fire back in his eyes. ‘Is that what you want? My tongue?’ You nod. ‘Come to bed with me and I’ll give it to you.’ You’re surprised he’s agreeing to this; he must be planning to coax you into more when he’s finished with you. Not that it would be a bad thing, if you end up enjoying it…

Taking both your hands in his, Ikki stands, encouraging you to do the same. You try not to let your leg falter as he leads you over to his bed, before he encourages you to sit on it. 

As soon as Ikki takes his place next to you, he releases your hands, one of his travelling up to cup your face again. ‘See? That’s all it took. Just a few steps, and now you’re in my bed. How does it feel?’ He’s not even touched you yet, not properly, and it’s already so close to being too much. 

When you say nothing, Ikki frowns. ‘How can I do this properly if you won’t tell me how you feel? I want to make this feel good for you. It’s no fun if I’m the only one enjoying myself.’ You’re not sure what he’s enjoying, but as he’s having fun…

You shuffle a bit closer, trying to fight back the nerves. ‘Kiss me?’ You didn’t mean it as a question, but it comes out as one. So much for fighting nerves!

The hand on your face pulls you in, and Ikki brings his head in, rubbing his lips against yours. ‘Close your eyes.’ He finally kisses you properly, and your eyes flicker shut, whether through Ikki’s words or your own volition you’re not sure.

You instantly melt into the kiss, the familiar feeling of Ikki’s lips comforting. Your hands find themselves grabbing onto Ikki’s shirt, trying to drag him even closer.

Without breaking the kiss, Ikki moves to straddle your hips, his spare hand working to support his weight as he pushes you down. 

You feel something hard rub against your crotch, and you freeze.

Ikki senses your hesitation immediately, moving his hand from your face to your waist to better access your ear. ‘Don’t worry about that. Worry about this instead.’ The hand on your waist slips into your pyjama shirt, sliding up your body until it cups a breast. 

You moan loudly as Ikki starts tweaking your nipple with his fingers, your hips mindlessly bucking against him, desperate for friction. You imagine what it would be like to feel his lips around the sensitive flesh, and you cry out again, wishing you could tell him what you want.

Luckily, it seems as if Ikki can read minds; he removes his hand from your breast to push up your top, and brings his mouth down to suck on your nipple.

Your hands grab his hair, trying to keep his mouth where it is. You swear you can feel Ikki smirk as he starts teasing with his teeth, the gentle scrapes earning him a desperate cry of his name.

When his mouth finally gets the chance to move on to the other nipple, Ikki’s hand slips into your pyjama trousers, giving your ass a firm squeeze before slipping a finger between your legs. You feel mortified as it rubs against the wetness there, embarrassed by just how aroused Ikki has made you already.

It gets even worse when Ikki’s mouth stops what it’s doing to your nipple so he can bring his hand back up and taste your arousal on his finger.

He makes a show of lapping it up, his eyes looking into yours the whole time. 

When he’s satisfied the digit is clean, he smiles. ‘I don’t think I should have had that taste. Now I just want to eat you up…’ He starts to kiss between your breasts then, lower and lower until he has to slide into the floor to kiss any lower.

When he’s finally at the waistband of your bottoms, Ikki looks up at you, looking more serious now. ‘Can I take these off?’ Not trusting your voice, you nod, but Ikki shakes his head. ‘I need a proper answer. Can I take these off?’ Trust him to be awkward now!

Unsurprisingly, you answer with a groan. ‘Yes!’ You think you’ll need to beg more, but Ikki wastes no time, yanking the offending garment straight off and onto the floor.

Within seconds, Ikki’s tongue flicks against your clit, your legs twitching as he does.

You try to thrust your hips into his face, but Ikki pins you down, his breath hot against you. ‘So then, one minute of this for every day you’ve kept me waiting? I would ask you to keep count, but if you’re thinking clearly enough to do that, then I’ve failed you. Oh, and by the way…’ He kisses your clit this time, his lips far smoother than his tongue. ‘… your body really is beautiful.’ With that, he starts to move his tongue methodically over you, testing your reactions.

You start crying out again, closing your eyes tight and focusing on Ikki’s tongue. You can feel your whole body heat up under his ministrations, hips now trying to wriggle away from the intense pleasure. His hands hold firm though, so you try to surrender yourself to it, enjoy the feeling of bliss you can feel building with each clever stroke. 

Then the tip of Ikki’s tongue dips inside you, and you have to fight the urge to scream his name.

One of his thumbs starts to stroke your clit, his tongue working it’s way in and out of you, lapping up your arousal as it comes. You won’t be able to fight the pleasure much longer and you know it. Just a few more strokes and…

Without warning, Ikki pulls his face away, his thumb stilling on your clit. ‘Time’s up. That’s a minute per day, just as I promised.’ No! It can’t be! You were so close, you were so…

Ikki grins like a predator. ‘I could keep going though, if you promise to sleep in my bed tonight. Just sleep, nothing more. Deal?’ That bastard! That absolute…

Deciding that your arousal is more important than your anger, you pull Ikki’s face back towards you, hoping this time he won’t ask for words.

Ikki begins his task again instantly, and you close your eyes once more, focusing on the pleasure again. 

It doesn’t take long for Ikki to send you over the edge, his name finally spilling from your lips as you allow your orgasm to wash over you, your body shuddering under Ikki’s hands.

Ikki keeps teasing you through the aftershocks, only backing off when you start to whimper from overstimulation. He’s smiling from ear-to-ear as he stands, the evidence of what just transpired still around his lips.

His eyes rake over you, taking you in, before he breathes out heavily. ‘I’ll grab you a towel, you’ll want to wipe off. I’ll just be… I think I need a minute.’ A quick glance at his crotch is all it takes to realise that Ikki is still as hard as a rock, the outline of his erection defined against his pyjamas. 

Before you have time to even consider offering to help him, he’s gone, and you wonder if he’ll give you a towel before or after sorting himself out.

It takes about a minute for Ikki to reemerge, towel in hand, his erection less prominent than it was. 

As he sets about wiping away the fruits of his labour, you wonder what sharing a bed with Ikki will be like. He might have said it’s just sleeping, but you’re not sure it’ll stay that way; he still looks plenty awake, no matter what he did in the bathroom. 

When he’s satisfied you’re dry enough, Ikki tosses the towel onto the floor, scoops you up in his arms, and somehow manages to get you both into bed, your trousers apparently a thing of the past.

As he spoons into you, you ask Ikki a question. ‘Ikki… what did you do in the bathroom?’

Ikki chuckles. ‘Breathing exercises. I’m good at keeping my body under control; it helps me last longer.’ So he’s still horny? Does he want you to…?

You feel the ghost of a kiss on your neck, Ikki’s words a whisper. ‘This is why you should share my bed. Imagine how warm it’ll be having me to hold you at night. Much better than sleeping alone.’ His voice is already thick with sleep, and it makes you feel drowsy, your eyes suddenly heavy.

Before you can drift off, you hear a final whisper from Ikki;

‘I love you. Stay in bed with me.’

Maybe moving in with Ikki was a great idea, after all.


	2. … Is To Yield To It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy actual birthday, friend ^.^
> 
> Enjoy :3

Finally accepting Ikki’s invitation to go to bed with him may have been one of the best decisions you have ever made.

It’s been a week now since that first night together, and you have allowed Ikki to lure you back into his bed on each subsequent night, losing yourself to pleasure one way or another. As Ikki learns more about your body with each subsequent night, the pleasure grows stronger, to the point where a single whisper in your ear is enough to make you spread your legs for him, inviting his mouth and his fingers to explore you at his leisure.

Yet despite that, Ikki has yet to request that you return the favour. Even though you can feel his erection digging into your back each night as he holds you, not once has he asked for any kind of reciprocation. 

Well, tonight you plan to reciprocate.

Tonight, you plan to go all the way.

It feels right. There is little you have to hide from Ikki at this point, and spending so many intimate moments with Ikki, with him focusing solely on you, has proved to you that he’s not just doing this for a quick fix; you’re inclined to believe he’s in it for the long run now.

That’s why, as you lounge about on your laptop, you can’t resist sending him a teasing text, a simple request that you know will be laced with a subtext Ikki can’t possibly ignore;

‘On your way home, could you grab a box of condoms, please?’

Hitting send, you try to settle the anxiety in your gut. Was that a mistake? Will he not appreciate you being so forward? Maybe you should back track…

Your phone beeps before you get a chance to take it back; it’s Ikki!

‘Only if I get to demonstrate how to use them.’

Tonight is going to be interesting.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Nothing is said of the text when Ikki gets home. 

The whole evening plays out like it has most evenings. You talk, you eat, you wash. A few hours spent in each other’s company, and then it’s time to prepare for bed.

After changing into your usual pyjamas, you don’t even try to make for your futon tonight; if you’re going to do this, you need to be confident enough to ask for it, or else you won’t enjoy it. You know you want this. A part of you has wanted it for the longest time, and now…

As soon as you take a seat next to Ikki, he wraps his arms around your waist, his lips at your ear. ‘You came to me without me even having to ask tonight. Does this mean you can’t get enough of me now?’ His lips trail down your ear and onto your neck, and it takes everything you have not to instantly submit to him.

Trying to keep your voice level, you ask the one thing that you know has been on both your minds. ‘Did you get them?’ You feel Ikki smile into your skin, and you swallow hard; you think you already know the answer.

Ikki’s arms unwrap themselves from your waist, so he can use his hands to push up your shirt. ‘You’re assuming I don’t already have a stash of them, ready for the day that I finally get to slip inside the woman I love.’ One hand abandons it’s task in favour of going straight for the hem of your pyjama trousers.

You moan just as Ikki slips a hand straight down into your underwear, a long finger gently rubbing your clit. ‘D-do you?’ It wouldn’t surprise you, given his history…

Ikki chuckles. ‘I do now.’ One of his hands makes it to your breast, so he starts tweaking at your nipple, timing his movements with the finger rubbing against your clit.

Slowly losing yourself, you practically hump into Ikki’s hand, feeling yourself getting wetter. ‘Can we… I’d like to do that tonight.’ Your voice doesn’t carry much conviction, but Ikki is making it impossible to focus…

To your disappointment, Ikki moves his mouth away, only for the hand on your breast to start wrangling your top off, leaving your chest completely exposed.

Fighting the urge to cover up, you look at Ikki, who sneaks a second finger in to tease your clit as he smirks. ‘What would you like to do? Look at my stash? Experience another night of pleasure courtesy of my hand?’ You get the feeling you’ll do both before the night is over, but what you really want is far more than a finger!

You shake your head. ‘I want… I want you… I want you inside me!’ Without missing a beat, both of Ikki’s fingers slide straight down before curling up and slipping inside you, the sudden intrusion enough to make you gasp.

Slowly pumping his fingers in and out of you, Ikki moves his head forwards to nibble at your ear, his voice, a muffled growl. ‘Is this what you want? Or are you craving something more… substantial? I’ll give you anything you want. I love you too much to deny you anything.’ Except a moment of reprise; now Ikki’s palm is grinding against your clit.

Finally too frustrated to be shy, you try a final time to communicate your desire. ‘I want your cock inside me, Ikki!’ His fingers falter, and for a moment, you think you have this man defeated. 

Then Ikki slides his fingers out of you, and you wonder if you said the wrong thing.

The fear is short lived as Ikki hastily rids himself of his shirt before yanking his bottoms off enough to free his impressive erection.

You don’t know if you should lick your lips or run away; his eyes can’t be the only reason so many women would give anything to get into his bed.

Sensing your conflict, Ikki places a hand over one of yours, guiding you to his erection before encouraging you to wrap your fingers around it; while it’s just as hard as it looks, it amazes you that it also feels quite… soft.

Without prompting, you pump your hand up and down a few times, earning a strangled cry from Ikki. ‘Don’t… fuck, I won’t last if you do that. It’s been way, way too long. I just… wanted you to touch it so you know what to expect when I’m inside you.’ You can practically feel your body getting wetter in anticipation, trying to prepare itself for him.

With a gentle kiss on your lips, Ikki grabs your legs, forcing them up into the bed. You have to let go of him so he can lay you back, his hands peeling away the remainder of your clothing as you squirm under his intense gaze. Ikki can’t resist a teasing swipe of his tongue against you, a clear weakness of his. 

Tossing your clothes to the floor, Ikki kneels on the bed, forcing his own trousers off far more roughly than he did yours.

You’re expecting him to continue with his fingers, which is why it confuses you that he crawls away, leaning off the edge of the bed. You hear the sound of a bag rustling, and you panic a little; is he going to shove himself inside you right now?!

To your relief, when Ikki resurfaces, he’s carrying not only a box of condoms, but also a bottle of lube. 

He sets the former down next to you, he shows you the latter, squeezing some out over his fingertips. ‘I plan to make you plenty wet, but I want to make sure this is as good as possible for you. If anything doesn’t feel right, you tell me, okay? This will feel uncomfortable, but not painful. If there’s pain, there’s a problem, and I’ll try to fix it. Do you understand?’ You nod, still nervous about what’s to come. Still, at least you’re in safe hands; you know for a fact this isn’t Ikki’s first time with a virgin, but you’re hoping it will be the last.

Generously coating his fingers, Ikki inserts two of them into you, pushing them in as far as they can go. You instantly squeeze your walls around them, before remembering to relax; the first time Ikki fingered you, he told you the golden rule was to relax. The moment you stop tensing, the fingers feel more comfortable.

Then Ikki manages to find a favourite spot of his inside you, and you swear you can see stars.

Ikki’s ministrations are distracting enough that you miss him re-coating his fingers, only to slip a third one in alongside the others. The stretching is new, but you love it, despite the slight discomfort it brings.

Ikki continues with three for a while, occasionally applying more lube. Only when he’s certain that you’re enjoying it does he coat and insert his last finger, before bringing his mouth down over your clit, his tongue teasing the sensitive bud as his fingers continue their movements in and out of you.

Eventually, it’s all too much; you cry out Ikki’s name as you climax, your hands digging into the sheet as you fall apart.

Satisfied that you’re finished, Ikki slides his fingers out of you, and moves to grab the box at your side. 

You watch through heavy eyes as Ikki rips open the foil packet, sliding the condom over himself with ease before liberally coating it with more lube.

As he angles himself against you, Ikki looks you straight in the eyes, smiling. ‘Last chance to back out. Are you sure you want this?’ You don’t think you’ve ever been more certain of anything.

You smile up at him. ‘I love you, Ikki.’ 

Ikki has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. ‘I love you too, beautiful, but that’s not the answer I need.’ Must he really be so fussy now.

You angle your hips, trying to encourage him. When that doesn’t work, you sigh. ‘Make love to me, Ikki.’ Surely there is no mistaking that?

Ikki leans in and captures your lips with his own as he slips himself inside you, swallowing your moan of surprise. While you can feel yourself stretching somewhat uncomfortably around him, he feels… perfect. 

When he’s fully seated inside you, Ikki groans. ‘Fuck. Sorry, but you feel… I need a minute. You’re so amazing.’ He gazes into your eyes, and all you see is love; you only hope he can see all the love in yours.

After a while, Ikki finally moves, slipping out of you almost completely before pushing back in with agonising slowness, his pace far more gentle than you’d expected.

His voice is strained and hard to hear. ‘How do you… feel?’ Your inner walls twitch around him, and one of Ikki’s hands grab your hips, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises as he tries to control himself.

That’s the last thing you want, so you start to thrust with him, trying to encourage him to go faster. ‘Perfect. I want… you can go faster. I think I can take it.’ Any stretching discomfort you felt has been overwhelmed by pleasure, your body heating up as it gives itself to the sensations. 

Ikki shakes his head. ‘I can’t… I won’t… last long…’ Somewhere in your lust-addled mind, you realise he wants you to orgasm again; that’s the only reason he’s holding back.

So you shake your head, your hips becoming more insistent. ‘Don’t care. Want to… feel you…’ Your brain refuses to end that sentence, certain that Ikki knows what you mean.

Apparently at his breaking point, Ikki’s thrusts become harder, his hand hoisting your leg up around his waist so he can go deeper, and faster, and…

Before you know it, Ikki is practically howling your name, his thrusts erratic as he spills himself into the condom. 

Ikki’s movements slowly grind to a halt before he slips out of you, kneeling up so he can dispose of the condom.

Haphazardly tossing it into the bin, Ikki lays down beside you, bringing your naked body against his. ‘So… how did I do?’ He asks softly, and you’re far too dazed to know if there’s any subtext you’re missing in his tone. 

So you just curl into him happily, body starting to feel slightly sore. ‘It was perfect. Better than I could have imagined.’ Not that you’d put too much thought into this…

Ikki sighs. ‘Only perfect? Well then, I suppose we’ll just have to do it again!’ With that, he rolls back on top of you, and you can’t help but giggle as his lips assault your neck, your limbs instinctively tangling with his.

Looks like Ikki was right, after all; it didn’t even take a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed ^.^
> 
> And one final note to my friend Crossbow;
> 
> Dash Slash Dash Slash Dash Slash Dash Slash Dash Slash Dash Slash Dash Slash


End file.
